The Other Girl
by MarvelWorksWonders
Summary: Season 1 of Kickin' It. What if there was another girl in the dojo? What if Jack fell for her instead of Kim? Meet Katrina Daniels, or Kat, as she likes to be called...and she is The Other Girl. Jack/OC
1. Wasabi Warriors

**Wasabi Warriors**

It was the same routine every day before school: Get up, shower, dress, get books together, and eat breakfast and the go to school for seven hours of boring teachers giving us lessons that we will never have to use in life. The only time I am really happy is when I get to see my friends in the lunch room. The food isn't edible but being with them is kind of worth getting the food poisoning.

I sat down next to Jerry, who was known to be the prankster of our little group. Something always interesting happens when he's around, and across from Eddie, who was, as I always love to think of him as, a teddy bear. You just want to squeeze the living day lights out of him. On my other side was Milton, also known as the smart one in our group. He can answer any question you ask him and he'll answer with a spot on dictionary remark. Sometimes it got really annoying. And then there is me, Katrina- but people call me Kat because I'm not too fond with my full name- and I am the only girl-so far- in our group of friends. I guess you can say I bring a feminine quality to the group. The guys always come to me for girl advice or when they just need someone to vent.

Once I was seated, Eddie called over a boy I recognized from homeroom "Hey new kid," he waved over. The boy smiled and made his way over to us.

"Uh," Jerry started and I rolled my eyes "What are you doing Eddie? We save that seat for cheerleaders, prom queens and super models."

"No we don't Jerry," I replied and motioned for the kid to sit down.

"Well I'm Jack," The guy said "So how do guys know each other?"

"We're friends," Milton replied "We do karate together after school."

"We don't just don't do karate Milton," Jerry said "These fists are registered weapons," He bragged "In fact, I've gotten a few calls about joining the Navy Seals."

Eddie scoffed "Navy Seals. You're afraid of baby seals."

All of a sudden a meat ball was thrown at Milton's head and he groaned. Everyone at the table across from us started laughing. Man, I hate those guys so much. They think they're so much better than the rest of us because they win all the time.

Jerry started laughing along with them "That's awesome," he said "The kid from the Black Dragon dojo just wailed you in the…" Another meatball came flying at our table and hit Jerry in the face and he instantly stopped laughing "Not cool man, not cool."

The Black Dragons kept laughing and Jack turned to us "Aren't you going to do anything? Wait, I thought you guys knew karate?"

"Yes we do," Milton said standing up but then I saw him hesitate "But they know it better."

"It's cool," Jack said getting out of his seat "I got this."

"What is he doing?" I asked no one in particular.

"Why did we learn his name?" Milton asked knowing Jack was going to get crushed "Now I'm going to miss him."

I watched with my friends from the sideline as Jack strolled up to the Black Dragon table and started saying something to Frank. The lunch room conversations were halted when Franks started doing some karate moves. Jack put his hands up "I didn't come here to fight man," he said before turning around. But before he could, Frank threw a punch at him-and this is what surprised me the most-Jack caught his fist! "Okay," Jack said "You probably shouldn't have done that."

Jack twisted Frank's arm as he spun around and kicked him in the chest, causing Frank to fly onto the Black Dragon table. As Frank was down, two more Black Dragons came at him causing Jack to dodge their kicks. Another Black Dragon went to punch him the Jack ducked just in time all while taking one of the chairs and sending it into another Black Dragon. That guy hopped over the chair and came at him but was met with Jack's foot in his chest causing him to slide into the same chair that was pushed at him. Another two Black Dragons began fighting him and all I could think about was how cute this guy was when he was fighting. Okay, so I find him cute, sue me.

My thoughts were interrupted when Jack hopped onto another table in front of us-at this point Milton, Eddie and Jerry were hiding underneath our table- one Black Dragon meant to come at Jack and tackle him off the table but Jack jumped and the guy slid off the table. He did a spin off the table and dodged another punch. Jack spun the same guy and smashed his face into a bowl of pudding "Enjoy your pudding."

Soon Frank got up and went to punch Jack but Jack blocked himself with the pudding faced Black Dragon. He used the guy to trip Frank and butt Frank in the head before tossing him into the recycling bin. The next thing he did was so amazing that I couldn't look anywhere else. Jack kicked three meatballs into the hair and each one landed in Frank's mouth, and eyes. Frank ran out and Jack looked around and saw what he did and ran out of the lunch room.

"That was the most incredible thing I've ever seen in my life," Milton awed "And I've been to the Icescapes."

Milton looked back at us but we were still in awe of what just happened. For two years I've always wanted to see the Black Dragons being given some of their own medicine and one new kid made it happen. Who was that kid?

After school we had training at the Bobby Wasabi dojo at the Seaford strip mall. Well, technically Milton and Jerry were eating pizza on the mats and Eddie was getting his butt kicked by Marge the lunch lady. I, on the other hand, was punching a dummy. Two men in black suits came out of our sensei Rudy's office with said sensei following them. Just as Eddie hit the ground from Marge flipping him she said "I love doing that!"

"Dude," Jerry laughed with a mouth full of pizza "Eddie just got dusted by Marge the lunch lady again," Yeah, it's happened before. Sad isn't it?

The two men left and Rudy came over to us "Guys," he said "what are you doing? They said if we don't win two belts at our next tournament, they're shutting us down."

"Yo Rudy, you wanna win some belts? You should get that new kid Jack in here." Jerry suggested and I internally nodded.

"He was awesome!" Eddie gushed "At lunch he took out four Black Dragons all by himself."

"I don't care about some slap fight at school," Rudy said "martial arts isn't about beating kids up in the lunch room, it's about getting better through hard work and discipline."

Jerry burped and I gagged "Why do you have to be so gross Jerry?"

"What?" Jerry asked "You should be happy it came out the right end."

I shuttered. That's one of the cons of being the only girl apart of the dojo. You're the only one who finds things gross.

Rudy sighed "Okay guys. Let's warm up." We all say down on the mats "Everyone focus."

Our meditation was cut short when the wall was busted down and Jack came tumbling through it. What the heck is going on? What the heck just happened?

"That boy just came out of the wall!" Marge exclaimed.

"Okay you guys have got to try that!" Jack said stumbling a bit from the impact.

One of the security guards poked his head through the hole in the wall "Come here you."

"Gotta go! Sorry about the wall." He said before doing a back flip towards the door. My jaw hung open and I stood up to see what was going on. Before he could make it out the door, two security guards caught him.

"Who was that kid?" Rudy asked.

"Jack!" We all exclaimed.

Rudy lit up like a kid on Christmas "Oh!"

Rudy soon went to talk with the security guards and we went to go get changed. If we could get Jack to join the Bobby Wasabi dojo, then maybe we would have a shot at winning our belts and saving the dojo!

We went over to Falafel Phil's to celebrate the new addition to our Bobby Wasabi family. The food wasn't all that great but we still hung out there all the time. Don't ask me why though 'cause even I don't know the answer to that one. I sat in between Jack and Milton in the booth when Kim Crawford walked through the door. She saw me, smiled and waved before saying hello to Jack.

The other three guys at our table grinned "Hello Kim," they flirted but failed so miserably at.

"Um, can I talk to you two for a minute?" She asked.

The guys thought she was talking to all of them before Jack motioned for them to leave "Guys, can you give us a sec? Vamoose." When the guys still didn't get it Jack told them "That means go."

Jerry looked at him "I know what Vamoose means." As they were leaving, Jerry started talking in Spanish the whole time. It was actually quite comical to see.

Once they were gone, Kim sat down across from us "Looks like you know something about karate," she mused.

"A little bit," Jack replied.

"So what are you doing at Bobby Wasabi," she started and I internally groaned "You should be training at the best dojo in town." She's tried this with me a couple times and each time I turned her offer down. I'm not comfortable switching. Plus I would never betray Rudy like that. She turned to me "Kat,"

"Kim don't start this again," I told her.

"But why not?" Kim said "You are really good! The Black Dragons can make you into a champion. Besides, then I could spend more time with you. I don't like competing against my best friend."

"I'm sorry Kim," I told her "But I'm not switching dojos." I got up to leave and turned to Jack "I'll see you later Jack. Bye Kim."

I met up with everyone else back at the dojo and changed out of my everyday clothes for practice. After I warmed up, I practiced with one of the dummies again.

About ten minutes into practice, Jack came in twirling a boa staff "Hey guys! Sorry I'm late."

"Sorry doesn't cut it Jack," Rudy said "Wait, where did you get that astronaut boa staff?"

"It was a gift from the Black Dragons," Jack replied. "See, we can all use it."

Oh no, here we go.

Jack handed Rudy the boa staff but he coward back "Ahh no," he said "No students from this dojo are even forbidden from entering the Black Dragon."

"What?" Jack exclaimed "You can't forbid me from doing anything."

"How could you betray me like this?" Rudy asked and I had a feeling something bad was going to happen if this didn't stop "If it wasn't for me, you'd be banned from this mall for two weeks."

"Banned from the mall?" Jack asked "You said I was going to juvie."

Jerry, Milton, Eddie and I walked closer to them in confusion and Rudy started to stutter "You know, I say a lot of things. I'm what they call chatty."

"You lied to me. You broke the Wasabi code!"

"What?" Rudy's voice went higher and he stuttered again.

Jack was angry now "Kim was right. This place is a joke! I'm out of here!"

As Jack was walking out, Rudy called after him "Fine, go ahead!" Rudy turned to us "Who needs him?"

"We do!"

Rudy started to panic "What have I done?" He ran to the door and called after him "Come back! Come back! Come back!"

"Let me see if I can talk to him," I said rushing out of the dojo in my work out clothes. I reached Jack just as he was about to step on the sidewalk "Jack!"

He stopped and turned to me "What are you doing?"

"Look, I just want to talk okay?"

Jack scoffed "If you're here to talk me into going back there, you can forget it."

"I'm not going to try to convince you to Jack. But without you, a whole lot is at stake if we lose our belts at the match. Look, Rudy is an idiot for lying to you but he's a good sensei and a good friend. He only did it so we wouldn't lose everything we've built in that dojo. I just hope you can understand." I told him before turning my back and walking the way I came.

The next day we began packing things into boxes in silence when Jack came through the door "Jack! You're back." Rudy said surprised.

"I'm just here to get my stuff," he said "What's going on?"

"We're closing," Jerry told him "No Jack, no belts, no dojo."

Jack turned to me "Is this what you meant by lose everything?"

I nodded "Depressing, isn't it?"

"Milton David Krupnick!" A guy what I am assuming is Milton's dad came in "So this is your French horn lesson, huh?"

"Dad I'm sorry," Milton said "I was taking karate lessons because kids kept beating me up for taking French horn lessons."

"Let's go Milton," His dad said "You're lucky you didn't hurt yourself."

"It's closing anyway," Milton looked around "This is the only place I felt I really belonged. I'll let my bully know I'm available."

"Now my mom's gonna send me back to Ms. Kings dance academy. My body was not made to Mambo." Eddie said sadly.

I looked around the room sadly as Jerry started to sniff "Guess I'm a lone wolf again," Jerry tried to act tough but I could see through the façade "and that's how I like it! Don't think for a second I'm gonna miss any of you meat bags."

"See you around guys," Milton waved before slowly following his dad out of the dojo. But before he could Jack pulled him back.

"Milton!" He said "Hang on." Jack pulled out a board of wood "Why don't you show your dad how you can break a board."

"Break a board? I can barely cut a well-cooked piece of fish!"

"Just believe in yourself and do it," Jack persuaded.

"I can't" Milton said "When I was born, my parents thought they had given birth to a baby bird. I…"

Jack cut Milton off by yelling "Do it Krupnick!"

Suddenly Milton's hand went through the board and cut it in half. My eyes went wide as I came over to inspect the damage "Wow," I muttered.

"Holy Christmas nuts!"

"That ain't no baby bird right there, uh uh."

"That was unbelievable Jack. These guys are your friends," Rudy told him "They didn't break the Wasabi code; I did."

"I broke it too," Jack said taking the blame "You don't walk away from your friends when they need you."

"Wasabi?"

"Wasabi!" We all replied back.

So we ended up practicing until we ended up getting the moves perfect. Once we had it down, I knew we had a shot at winning this thing.

The Black Dragons were hosting the tournament at their dojo and my nerves were starting to kick in as the announcer called up each dojos name. When they called us, the boys came out strutting while I just came in walking in the normal way. I rolled my eyes when Milton popped his gee's collar and Eddie flexed his non-existent muscles. Jack ended up smacking Jerry in the face before we sat down on our side.

"Okay guys," Rudy said "Eddie's up first."

"Oh man," Jack groaned as Eddie was on the mat praying. He went over there to give him a pep talk before coming back over to us. We started cheering for him as Eddie got into his stance.

"You can do this Eddie!" I cheered.

Eddie screamed Marge the lunch lady's name before taking the big guy down. I stood up and whistled. We got our first belt!

"He did it!' Rudy cried "We got our first belt!"

"Okay," Jack said to Jerry "Nun-chucks are up next. Jerry all you gotta do…"

"Jerry cut him off "Save it Jack," He then started to brag "I got this."

The Black Dragon student went first and did great. Jerry went next and…got himself hurt down below. I cringed when he hit the floor in pain. Jack ran over to him.

"Hey man. You okay?"

"Everything is purple," Jerry whined before getting back to the bench and the Black Dragons were declared winner of that match.

I was up next against another huge guy in hand to hand combat. My nerves were taking over and sighed heavily. Jack looked at me "You ready Kat?"

"Yeah, not really. My stomach is doing flip flops right now."

Jack placed his hand on mine "You can do it Kat. We believe in you." With that I faced my opponent and did my routine. In the end I won our second belt! Either way we were not losing the dojo but the tournament wasn't over. Milton was up next in breaking boards.

"Okay Milton," Rudy encouraged "You're up next. If you can break more boards than your opponent, we will win our third belt."

"I'm ready Rudy!" Milton held up his hands which were covered in oven mitts.

"Will you please take off the oven mitts?" Jack complained.

"By oven mitts, do you mean weapon warmers?" Milton jumped up from his seat and his dad yelled his I love you to him and he yelled it back.

Milton took his stance in front of the board. Frank began to crack his neck before breaking his first board. Milton looked down and said "Double it."

"Yes! My man's going for the win!" Jack cheered.

Milton ended up breaking all three boards and getting us our third belt. But unfortunately we lost it because Milton man handled Frank. It was all up Jack now.

Jack was up against Kim in the vertical peg kick. As Jack was about to jump, Frank kicked him in the leg and he fell over in pain.

I ran over to him "Are you okay Jack?"

"Frank that is so wrong! You are banished from this dojo. Banished I say!"

"Rudy I can't get up," Jack groaned.

"Yes you can. You're the champ." At this point Rudy was in hysterics "You gotta get up! You gotta get up champ!"

"Rudy! I can't get up because you're kneeling on my leg!"

"Oh! Sorry my bad."

Jack was going up with a broken leg. Kim asked him "So are you gonna be able to do this?"

"I don't know," Jack replied.

"You're whole dojo's counting on you."

"If I do it, will you admit you have a crush on me?" Jack told her and I smiled.

"I do not have a crush on you!"

She turned to our side and everyone second guessed her.

"I can't believe he's gonna launch on one foot! That's one bad mamma jamma."

Only Milton would say something like that.

"He's not launching off his foot," Eddie cried "He's launching off his hands!"

"That's only been done once before," Rudy told us "By a man named Bobby Wasabi."

Jack launched off his hands and kicked the peg off the pole and ended up knocking Mr. Krupnick in the face. At last the tournament was over and we won our third belt!

A few days past and we were gathering our stuff together. Jack was throwing an apple up in the air and tried to catch it but it slipped from his hands. Kim caught it with her foot "Kim! What are you doing here?"

"I quit the Black Dragon. You guys were all right in the tournament and the way I see it, you're gonna need all the help you can get."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Jerry said "You can't just walk in here and assume your gonna be a part of our dojo. You have to pass a test."

"Okay," She said before getting into position and kicking down all three dummies.

"What do you think guys?"

"She's in," Jack said.

"Got my vote," Eddie followed.

"A plus," Milton said last.

"Welcome to the Bobby Wasabi Dojo Kim." I said hugging her "And may I say it's amazing how I'm not the only girl anymore."

"Now we can spend more time hanging out," Kim smiled "Like the old days."


	2. Authors Note (Not an Update!)

**Hey Guys!**

**First off I would like to wish you guys an awesome new year. Second I would like to apologize for my lack of updating on any of my stories. It seems that my inspiration for writing, period has seemed to have left me. I'm not trying to make excuses but 2014 just hasn't been the year for me to update. I've been busy with my life. But do not fret my faithful readers! I have been trying to finish up chapters for a couple of my stories but I just seem to lose focus. But they will get done regardless. I am so not giving up on any of these stories! Please be patient and I thank you for caring so much about these stories! And for those of you who thought this was an update…I AM SO SORRY!**

**~MarvelWorksWonders~**


End file.
